


Just a quick check.

by TKXHV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, very VERY mild description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: A small quarrel breaks out over Overlord's head.(A very short and silly fic born from a conversation with a friend.)





	Just a quick check.

Overlord's energon splattered in a fine shower over Tarn's mask as he pushed the roaring chainsaw through the phase sixer's neck.  
Tarn's grin may have been hidden by his mask, but anyone could tell how ecstatic he was over this moment. After all these years, these long long years, Overlord finally got what was coming to him. Overlord was on the receiving end of Decepticon Justice.

As the chainsaw finally cleaved through the thick neck cables, Tarn reached out and catch the falling head.

And almost dropped it as Helex made a grab for it.

"Helex! What are you doing?" Tarn snapped in surprise, his claws slipping on the slick energon that coated the severed neck, the chainsaw clattering to the ground.  
"Sorry! Sorry Tarn I just need to check something." Helex held up his small hands in apology but still tried to reach for the head with a large hand, "I'll be quick I promise, can I have it?"

Tarn stepped away from Helex, moving the head partially behind his back out of Helex's reach, "What the scrap would you possibly want to check?"  
Kaon, who had bent down to pick up the fallen chainsaw, perked up and looked at Helex with an accusatory look, "You're.... you're not going to check out his tongue are you?"

A defensive expression crossed Helex face, "So what if I am?!" he said crossly and tried to duck around Tarn to try and grab the head again. Tarn jumped away from him and went around Tesarus, trying to put the large mech between himself and Helex, "Are you serious?" he demanded, "You want to compare tongues?!"  
"So what if I do!" Helex cried out as he continued to pursue Tarn and Tarn continued to duck out of Helex's reach.  
"Can you at least give me a minute of dignified satisfaction of finally killing Overlord before indulging in your oral fetish!"  
"I swear it won't take long!" Helex insisted.

By this point the two were practically chasing each other around the room, repeatedly circling around Tesarus, Kaon and Vos who just watched them in bemusement. Kaon started laughing as the Pet joined the chase, oblivious to the conflict at hand.


End file.
